Free Will to Love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Team free will x reader. Each chapter is a one-shot dedicated to each person. Male or female reader. Sam/ Dean/ Castiel x reader.
1. Chapter 1

**I did this concept for another story, and loved it. Basically, I take a group of characters from a fandom. This time, Team Free Will (Castiel, Sam, Dean) from Supernatural. **

**Each character gets one chapter, as a 'x reader'. **

**Reader can be male or female.**

**Tell me what you think, and if I should make one for the archangels from Supernatural.**

~XxX~

_Sam Winchester x reader_

_Psycho_

You sighed as you took down yet another book. Your mother had recently bought a house, and in her superstitious head, convinced herself it was haunted. She made you go to the library, which was putting a serious dent in your day-off. But oh well, perhaps when you found proof that ghosts didn't haunt old kitchens, she'd go back to baking those cookies you loved. Between cookies and your mother, you decided your day-off could wait.

"Excuse me, but I need that book." You turned towards the new voice, then looked up, and up a little more until you managed to look into green eyes.

"Well, I took it first."

"Look, it's really important that I see it."

"It's a book on old houses. How important can it be?"

You added the book to the pile in your arms. You're mother was slowly going insane- though you could swear she already was- from this supposed ghost. He could wait.

You placed the books down on the table you had your papers at and opened it up. You were taking more notes. You had moved to the point of 'Okay, there's a ghost in my mom's kitchen. How do I get rid of it without dying like in a bad horror film?'

The man sat across from you with his own books and began flipping through one. It was an old history of the town, and another book on supernatural cases in said town was next to it. So perhaps you weren't the only one with a haunted house.

"Okay, what house are you looking for? Mine is 42 Wallaby Way. It used to be owned by a P. Sherman. [1]" You lowered your book and the man did the same to answer you. He shifted slightly then gave a small nod, as if thinking to himself.

"People have been saying some odd things are happening near that house. I was looking up the same one. Do you own it?"

"My mother does. So I think you owe me a reason why you're researching it."

"Let's just say I'm interested in the supernatural."

You gave a small smile at his response, as if holding in a laugh. Oh yeah, your mother would have definitely wanted you to date this man if she saw him. In a library, and talking about her superstitious stuff. Double points for the man with green eyes.

"Well, I usually don't believe in haunted houses and ghosts and stuff. But, I'll admit according to these books, it's haunted. Guess you can't even trust what you read in the library anymore." You dropped the book on the table and leaned back on your chair, sighing. Now your mother was either crazy or you had some psycho ghost next to the kitchen knives. Both options would make family dinners an awkward matter.

"Well, what if it was a ghost?"

"Then I supposedly need an exorcist. Know any cute ones?"

You gave the man a playful smile and he leaned forward slightly.

"I know two guys who hunt things which go bump in the night."

"Hmm, I'm not sure my ghost goes 'bump'... But honestly, good try. See ya."

You picked up the books to return them, placing them in the shelving unit. Honestly, you needed a hit of reality. And clearly that man wasn't going to give it to you.

You walked outside past a beautiful black car which caught your attention briefly. When you saw the green eyed man walk towards it, you simply turned away and began walking home. The car passed you on its way.

~XxX~

Fire, it was the first thing which you were aware of when you stepped onto your mother's driveway. Next to the garden was a large hole, flames coming out of it. Three men were standing there with your mother. You clenched your fists and walked towards them.

"Hey psychos! Get off this property before I kick you out! You'll get fined for breaking fire safety laws."

One man turned to face you, green eyes reflecting the flames. He glanced at another with a trench coat. Soon the flames vanished and you walked towards them. You pulled your mother away from the hole where some ash was.

"There was a dead body there-"

"Sure mom. Why don't you get some sleep."

"I'm honest-"

"Just go inside."

Your mother looked like she would say quite a few things before going inside. You then looked at those males. The one with the trench coat was gone, nowhere in sight. The shorter one left for the Impala on the side of the road. You continued to stare at the taller one.

"You're crazy. There's no body in my flower garden. There's no ghost. And there's certainly nothing going 'bump in the night'."

"Maybe we all are. Crazy that is. What's honestly to be considered sanity?"

"Is that honestly your answer?"

The man shrugged. "Does it matter? We'll never see each other again. You don't believe in what I have to do my entire life-"

The man was cut off by your lightly kissing his lips, having to go on your toes to reach.

"If we're all crazy, I can kiss a guy just because I think he's cute..."

You turned around and walked back to your house, ignoring your mother who gave you a thumbs up from the window. As you reached your front door you laughed.

Absolutely psychotic and crazy. That's why the green-eyed man was still staring at you, unmoving. And that's why you ran back to him. Because if everybody had sanity, everybody was crazy.

_[1]: Tell me if you got it~! P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way._

**A/N: I usually don't add in OC's like family, because for some that's awkward. But I kind of liked it.**

**Anyways, two more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you think, and if I should make one for the archangels from Supernatural.**

**The last chapter had Sam in a library, which was a bit too typical for my tastes. Something you always see in the show. So I hope this one is in character, but a little bit more out there. **

~XxX~

_Dean Winchester x reader_

_Classic (car) competition_

When Dean was with women, he tended to be flirtatious. There was only one thing on his mind. He was only serious when it came to one special lady in his life, his 'baby'. His 1967, Chevy black Impala. But he was also serious towards the people who helped him care for his baby. So, you were special in his life. If only to help him fix his car.

He came into the garage you worked at, one of the best in the countries for classic cars. You didn't know anything about the work he did. But noticed the Impala had plenty of miles on her, and that he always tinkered with it. You also noticed he had a different credit card almost each time he paid for various parts or services on his car.

Dean preferred to do everything himself. But when it comes to old cars, sometimes some problems arise which people need help with. And that was when you came into his life.

"Alright, that should do it."

You pulled your head out from underneath the hood of the Impala. Dean started the car and it made its usual hum, if not a smoother one.

"Alright, my baby's back to normal."

You closed the hood and wiped your hands on your jeans, trying to get the oil off. Let's face it though, oil doesn't come off so easily.

"I'll write you the check inside."

You waited for Dean to step out of the car and come at your side before walking inside. You went up to the front desk where one of your co-workers and friends was working on the computer.

"Hey, can I borrow that? I have to make a bill."

"Sure. Can you say it in Japanese though? After all, that'll be your new home soon."

"Hai [1]. But you wouldn't know if I'm insulting you or asking for a favour."

"Hmm, very true. It's all yours."

The person left to go into the back room as you opened up a new form. You filled it out as Dean frowned slightly.

"Going to Japan?"

"Hai." You gave a grin at the entire idea. "I got a job working for somebody there as their private mechanic. His name is Kaiba- [2]"

"I don't care about his name. You can't go."

Now it was your turn to frown.

"We hardly talk, Dean. You have no place to criticize me in my life."

Dean said nothing until you pulled out the paper from the nearby printer. You passed it to him and he didn't even look at it.

"Who else will help me with my baby?"

"This guy has dozens of gorgeous cars. Your Impala has nothing on them-"

"Wait. That's a lie and you know it!..." Dean took in a deep breath then glanced at you. "He may have lots of cars. But is he waiting for you to come to him right now as I'll be waiting for you to come back?"

"Probably, yes. He has nobody else he's willing to trust with those beauties."

Dean groaned aloud. He's made some pretty bad attempts to flirt in his life. Even Gabriel could do a better job then him. Hell, Castiel always got people when he did the head tilt thing in that adorable way. But at least then, women knew he was flirting.

"What I mean is that I want you to stay."

"I know. But Kaiba is much better-"

Dean leaned over the counter and kissed your lips lightly, his rough hand behind your head to keep you from slipping away.

"What about now?"

"Kaiba's still better."

Dean took up the challenge and kissed your harder. You felt slightly faint as he slipped over the counter, putting an arm around your hips to keep you still. When he pulled away all you could smell was the oil and faint scent of burnt salt on him.

"And now?"

"I'll think about it."

And that's what you did. And when you saw him at the airport, it was still clear which direction you'd run towards. And as you sat in the back of the classic car, you felt absolutely no regrets.

**So, who went with Dean and who decided to run to Kaiba? *cough*I chose Kaiba*cough***

_[1] Japanese for Yes. And blame the otaku inside me. Because I'd personally chose Japan over Dean any day. _

_[2] Seto Kaiba. From Yu-Gi-Oh. Because he's the only Japanese potentially-car-liking guy I could think of, okay?_

**A/N: I'm sorry. The extent of what I know of cars is from watching 'Home Improvement'. And Tim Taylor isn't the best example. He's what 'not to do'. But his hotrod was so pretty...**


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: 11/64 - Animal

Fandom: Supernatural

(Cannon) Characters: Castiel, Sam Winchester

Style: reader insert

Warnings: death, murder... This is a dark fic!

~XxX~

Sam woke up to hear a loud scream. It was cut off by the sound of coughing. He was already out of bed though, practically jumping down the stairs and slamming open the door to your room. Castiel was already there, sitting awkwardly at your bed side while you rocked back and forth slowly. Blood was in your hands and around your mouth, and you coughed more up into your quivering hands. They were tied together tightly by Dean, and Castiel had been in charge of making sure you didn't run away. The angel didn't see much harm in you dying though.

"You okay?"

Your blood shot eyes looked up at Sam and you gave a small shake of your head

"Want anything? Painkiller or something?" You shook your head again, looking at the bloody ropes and how they had made red flesh bearing marks where they were. You hadn't at all been treated nicely yet.

"What would make you stop bleeding?"

"Nothing short of a blood transfusion-"

You suddenly vomited up enough blood that your vision shook. Castiel glanced over the blood and watched you give another deep cough. He knew your true focus of pain though was your head.

He reached out and placed a hand on your chest. A burn followed and you hissed, arching away from the touch. Castiel merely raised his hand and placed it on the top of your head. His eyes were focused and serious, expression rather monotone with no personal feelings.

When he pulled away the blood stopped coming up and you took in a shaky breath. You felt like your body was broken down and reconnected atom by atom. It filled you with discomfort and made you shudder.

"I- I need some water."

Sam went into the connected bathroom and soon came out with a bowl of water. He placed it before you and you picked it up. Your hands shook too much and instead of it reaching your mouth you somehow let it slip. The water splashed over you and you instinctively pulled yourself away from it. You slowly went onto the floor, the one place yet covered by your blood. You covered your face with your arms, curling up into a ball.

Without the pain your body felt a million times lighter, though was still working hard to regain that lost blood.

"Hey, you shouldn't act like that. I'm trying to help."

"Help how, Sam Winchester? By tying me up? Kidnapping me? Going to kill me? Sell me? Just because I'm a prophet."

"If you were a prophet, Castiel would know your name. He doesn't."

"You think my driver's ID is legit? That I gave you my real name? How crazy are you people?"

"Castiel would still know."

Now you laughed. It was cynical, dark, amused and above all else, mocking Sam. Castiel this and Castiel that. If only you could tell them how Castiel really feels about them. About humans in general.

"Sam, listen to me now."

The younger Winchester brother didn't come too close but was close enough that he could easily hear what you'd have to say.

"When humans put down pets, they do it because they think they know what's best for them. But do they? Humans are just a pet race to angels. And then not even. Do you know what Castiel will do in the future-"

And then the words were caught in your throat, blood filling your mouth much too quickly for you to dispel. You wanted to turn on your side but felt a foot on your chest, keeping you down. You chocked slightly on the blood as Castiel spoke.

"She's a demon. We should kill her now."

If you weren't so close to death you would have applauded. Castiel really did know how to manipulate humans. Perhaps Sam and Dean were really his pets.

Because the next moment your blood and scattered bits of brain were all over the ground in a splash like scatter.

Because Castiel didn't waste any time making Dean salt, burn, and bury you. And as he watched the dirt go over your body, he decided it was for the best. And he didn't doubt himself for one moment that he knew what was best for these animals.


End file.
